Cardassian Nights
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: 100 nights of Cardassia can be endured, but only if they keep their heads. Multiple pairings. Nyota/Spock, Scotty/Gaila, Kirk/OC Johnnie , Sulu/Rand, McCoy/Chapel, and Chekov will be around too.


**FRIEND CHALLENGED ME TO WRITE A FIC IN WHICH, THERE IS A CONTINUING STORY LINE, THE FIC WOULD BE 100 CHAPTERS AND I HAVE TO INCORPORATE A SONG LYRIC INTO EACH CHAPTER IN A REASONABLE FASHION. SINCE THAT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT HARD ENOUGH I'M USING THE ROLLING STONES LIST OF THE TOP 100 SONGS OF ALL TIME, IN ORDER... LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS...SHALL WE...**

**OH, AND I FIGURE SINCE 2009 RE-BOOTED I CAN MOVE AROUND AND CHANGE THE CARDASSIAN TIME LINE AND STORIES FROM DS9 AND TNG, ETC. AS I SEE FIT. ALSO, I CREATED A CHARACTER, JOHNNIE, MORE WILL BE REVEALED LATER... :) OH, AND GAILA DIDN'T DIE. **

"Come on Ny!" Gaila was practically bouncing with excitement as she kept up with Nyota's purposeful strides. "You have to let me come with you!"

Nyota suppressed the smirk at her friend's enthusiasm. "You can't come Gaila. You know the only member of engineering that ever gets to go with landing parties is Scotty. You should ask him, you can be very persuasive when you want to." She wiggled her eyebrows at the grime covered Orion next to her.

"Uh, yeah right. Scotty doesn't even want me out of his sight. I used to think he thought the Orion in me was going to get me into some half-crazed orgy with some of the crew, but turned out, he's just concerned I'll get captured or something. I told him that people don't kill Orion women, we are far to hot of a commodity to just waste."

"Let me guess, that didn't help the situation."

Gaila shrugged. "Fine, fine, I'll stay here with Johnnie and the rest of the girls. We'll keep her in orbit, but you see everything you can and report back immediately when you return. I've never seen a Cardassian up close before."

"Of course." Grasping Gaila's hand she turned and quickly headed down the hall. This is what she was in Star Fleet for. She was chosen to go to Cardassia with an ambassador for political negotiations. Cardassia was currently fighting against Dominion for supremacy in the Alpha Quadrant. Although, the Federation was aligned with Cardassia the list of casualties was growing to a number that civilized society was having difficulty swallowing. Nyota and the ambassador were supposed to remind the Cardassians that one of the main goals of war was a quick resolution.

Nyota arrived to the transporter room to find Kirk and the ambassador waiting. Spock was standing near the door. Hands clasped tightly behind his back and eyes showing more concern than she had ever previously seen.

"Captain, if I may have a word with the Lieutenant?" Spock's voice broke through the bawdy humor being shared between the young captain and the, apparently, disgusting ambassador.

"Spock, when are you gonna learn that it's okay to call her by her first name, or perhaps even Mrs. Spock, or whatever your marriage changed her name to. We were all there. You aren't fooling anyone anymore. Not that you were in the first place." The captain flicked his hand at the two in dismissal and non-verbal acquiescence to the first officer's request.

Spock stepped just outside of the transporter room and Nyota followed.

"Nyota, you do not have to do this."

Stepping back from her husband Nyota scowled. "Yes, I do. This is my job Spock. You have to understand that. Just like I have to understand that you won't go see Leonard about our fertility issues."

Spock glanced around to be sure the hallway was clear. "Nyota, that is a private matter..."

"Yes, well, see how private it becomes when I decide I'm tired of waiting for you to deal with the situation. We've been trying for months, pretty much non-stop. I mean, half the time I can barely walk and you can't see there is a problem. No, you can see, but you won't fix it and I don't know if I can stay married to a man who won't fix a problem that has a clear solution."

"Okay, lovebirds, enough with the mind meetings and finger kisses. Lieutenant, it's time." Kirk's entrance to the hall stopped Spock's next comment.

Nyota turned and jogged up to the transporter pad next to the ambassador.

"Ready? Energize." Kirk's command was followed by the singularly awkward and not necessarily unpleasant, but certainly not relaxing feeling of being beamed to Cardassia's surface.

Nyota felt herself materialize. A flash of light and the ambassador fell in a crumpled heap next to her. "Ambassador!" Nyota knelt next to him as a host of shadows fell across them. Looking up several men and women, presumably Cardassian military by the insignia on their uniforms, towered over Nyota and the fallen ambassador. "What did you do? This man is an ambassador. He is a Federation official. You killed him!"

Two large Cardassians grabbed Nyota and hauled her in front of the leader. The Cardassian licked his lips. His blue-grey skin rippling as the scales shimmered in the dim light.

"Nyota Uhura, I am Legate Kilor and you are now our prisoner."

Nyota Uhura refused to show her fear. Star Fleet had trained her for this. "That's unwise Legate Kilor. I am an officer in Star Fleet. You won't get negotiations for me. Star Fleet and the Federation do not negotiate with terrorists or murderers. You will get a war."

The Cardassian smiled and Nyota found it bothered her more than the scaly fingers bruising her arms. "War? If you hadn't noticed war is what we Cardassians thrive on and we most certainly will get what we want after we destroy the Enterprise. I hope you didn't leave anything left unsaid Lieutenant. One should always remember when leaving their loved ones that battles are fought daily and each good-bye might, in fact, be permanent." He turned and moved to take his leave. Stopping suddenly he watched her for a moment.

"**Now you don't talk so loud. Now you don't seem so proud,** Lieutenant. Shame, I thought Star Fleet officers of higher caliber and had considered you personally for a member of the entertainment class for officers. No matter, sometime in your new home may recover that fighting spirit. Take her to the Glorgul."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AND SO IT BEGINS...**

**1. LIKE A ROLLING STONE-BOB DYLAN  
**


End file.
